


To Own Indigo

by Hedge_Cock



Series: Black Arms Sonic NSFW [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: :), Black Arms Sonic, Implied Transformation, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Telepathy, Transformation, black arms shadow, hivemind - Freeform, nonbinary shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_Cock/pseuds/Hedge_Cock
Summary: After Shadow became one of the Black Arms, they set their sights on Sonic.  Converting him was simple enough; now Shadow gets to reap the benefits.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Black Arms Sonic NSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	To Own Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I can't explain how i got here or why but here ya go!!
> 
> Note:
> 
> Quotes in triangle brackets are telepathic  
> Quotes in regular quotations are verbal
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Sonic hummed into Shadow’s chest fur as he was cradled in their arms. Shadow’s hands wandered, exploring Sonic’s new body freely. Sonic could barely keep his eyes open, each touch soothing against his skin. They were pressed so closely together already, yet Sonic craved more contact.

<<Be patient, dear.>> Shadow noticed his needy thoughts. <<We know; you want more.>>

Sonic mumbled something adjacent to a “please” as they shifted, adjusting their positions slightly. As they settled again, Shadow’s tail curled around Sonic’s lower back, just above his own tail. Sonic’s memory of their venom flooding his body and changing him into this made the contact with Shadow warm, then hot. He now remembered the sting fondly- perhaps  _ too _ fondly.

He groaned as Shadow pressed the tip of their tail against his lower back, grinning. Their stinger threatened to pierce skin again, and the thought brought even more arousal to Sonic’s core.

<<You love being ours,>> they mused.

“Yes..!” Sonic hissed enthusiastically, unsure whether to push back into Shadow’s stinger or forward for more friction.

Shadow generously solved his dilemma by grinding forward ever so slowly. Slow as it was, it was also deliciously deliberate. Sonic hummed in approval, letting his head fall onto their chest again.

They grabbed Sonic’s hips and forced him to roll them forward in time with their own movements, all the while keeping that stinger dangerously pressed into Sonic’s skin. Sonic clung onto them desperately, silently begging them to let it sting him again.

Instead, they intentionally dragged the point up his back, letting it scratch him without ever breaking the skin. He groaned and whined, but the pain was enough to make the tip of his cock start to emerge from his slit. He bucked involuntarily and quickly once before Shadow took over his motions again. With each roll of their hips, more and more of his penis slipped out into the open, finally making gorgeous contact with Shadow’s body.

With a whimper, he felt Shadow’s own dick start to come out. The more aroused the darkling got, the harder that stinger pushed into Sonic. Fuck, he  _ needed _ that stinger.

Sonic started to moan more shamelessly and pushed against Shadow’s emerging sex. He’d do anything to feel himself turning again- to feel their venom in his blood once more.

Shadow exhaled sensually as their full length was exposed, then paused their movements. Sonic whined again. The only warning they gave before pulling Sonic up into their lap was a quiet <<More,>> which Sonic barely heard in his head; already swimming in similar desperate cries.

Shadow positioned their dick under Sonic’s and pulled him onto it- filling Sonic’s sheath excessively. He groaned in pain, at first, but his voice quickly dissolved into pleasured sounds.

Oh, the thought that Shadow was ruthlessly invading his body again was completely mind-numbing to Sonic! To him, the pain didn’t last quite long enough, and his body quickly produced enough fluid to slick up their movements. He’d always enjoyed pain more than most did, but since he’d been stung, he  _ craved _ it.

Speaking of which…

Shadow moved their tail down Sonic’s back once more, the stinger catching on every inch of skin, and brought it to rest right above Sonic’s tail again. Each miniscule pinch brought a twitch to his cock, which was pressed wonderfully against his and Shadow’s bodies as they continued moving.

Sonic hissed as Shadow adjusted the angle of their thrusts, bringing pleasure to a new spot inside of him. He could barely stand it!

“Please,” he moaned out.

<<’Please’ what?>> They grinned sadistically.

“Fucking-” his voice failed him, melting into more raw, indecent sounds. _< <_ _ Sting me! >> _

<<We want to hear you  _ say _ it.>> The look on their face was absolutely evil, and Sonic loved every bit of it.

Every attempt to speak dissolved into still more moaning and broken syllables. Every second he was getting closer and closer to climax, and he was  _ not _ going to finish without that damn stinger in him. When Shadow’s movement finally stuttered, for just a moment, he was able to gain enough sense to say it.

“Sting me, please! Need it, I need it again!” His voice cracked embarrassingly.

Shadow didn’t wait a moment longer, and their stinger finally dug into Sonic’s back. The pain alone was wonderful enough, but he also felt the venom bleed into him. It clouded his thoughts and tingled in his lower back, the sensation slowly spreading through every inch of him.

It brought him to a shaking orgasm. His dick twitched again, violently this time, before spurting all over their stomachs. He was unable to hold himself up through his ecstasy, so he fell into Shadow, who was now quickening their movements. Their short, heavy breaths and subtle groans were music to Sonic’s venom-drunk head. 

“Ours-” They groaned out loud, nearly reviving Sonic’s arousal. Hearing their voice was not common anymore- an absolute shame, considering how  _ hot _ it made him feel. “You’re-  _ ngh -!” _

They were barely holding on, just a little more! Sonic pushed through the fog spacing out his thoughts in order to get them over the edge.

He tilted his head up and moaned out, in the most sensual voice he could conjure, _“_ _ Yours! ” _

Shadow gasped and jolted, and a moment later, Sonic felt their cum filling him. He hummed and lay back down against their fur, waiting as they thrusted through their orgasm. His eyes fluttered closed, and he could barely keep his exhausted, intoxicated body awake.

After several long moments, Shadow pulled out of him, fluid dripping onto their lap and the floor. Their tense body finally relaxed, and they sighed with satisfaction.

“Mine…” Shadow muttered. It was the last thing Sonic heard before he drifted to sleep.


End file.
